UBOA and Psycho
by UBOAmajin
Summary: This is the story of two insane idiots the universe has ever known Here comes a story of Creepypasta. The story of a crazy friendship and even crazier adventures This is the story of the two known as UBOA AND PSYCHO (yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay)


**NOTE::: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. DO I OWN THESE CHARACTERS! I'm just perfecting them in the way I see them... FANFICTION! This is also my first fanfic, so no high expectations**

**Psycho and UBOA: LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED BITCHES!**

Hello young ones... Or old ones, I can't really see your faces. Anyway, tonight you are going to hear the epic and idiotic story of two insane fucks. They are known as... (Pause for affect)... !UBOA MAJIN AND PSYCHO!

(YaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaY)

It starts in a year long long ago! 2012.

Random Fanfic reader – That's not a long time ago!

Who's telling the story?! Now don't friggin interrupt!

BACK TO THE STORY!

It starts in a year long long ago! 2012. A hooded figure walks along a lonely sidewalk. There is something... different about her, but in this story a little different. She has bronze hair tangled in her face. If you were to see her first... She'd kill you. But before that you might notice that she has a clock stitched in her face. You might think "Damn! Why this bitch be stitchen clocks in her face?" Well she has a good reason for that! Its because her author was so lazy that her creator literally just ripped off of Jeff the Killer's story. Poor thing.

This particular peculiar female is named Natalie Ouellet. Although she has another name. It is THE CLOCK BITCH!

Director- CUT! CUT! CUT!

SORRY! I'm sorry! I just couldn't help myself!

Director- DO IT AGAIN AND YOUR FIRED!

ALRIGHT! Alright!

**clears throat**

Lets try again.

This particular peculiar female is named Natalie Ouellet. Better known as Clockwork. The rip off killer always thought of her senses keen and outmatched (Which is weird because, wouldn't having a clock sewed into your right eye destroy half of your senses? Speaking of which, how do you even sew a clock on you?! You can't! THIS CHARACTER IS TOTAL BULLSH-). But what our little rip off doesn't know is that another Jeff The Killer rip off (A little better one though)is watching her in a lone tree next to the said sidewalk.

LET US LOOK AT THE JEFF THE KILLER LOOK A LIKE LIST!

The man has long luxurious black hair. CHECK!

The man has a ketchup stained white hoodie. CHECK!

The man has pale white skin. CHECK!

The man thinks he's fabulous. CHECK!

The man also has a dark and tragic back story. Ladies and gentleman we have a five in a row! Do you possibly know what this means?! This is second worst OC EVER! (The first one being Firedash the pyrofox from the forest planet)

BACK TO THE STORY!

This man was (creatively) named, Psycho the psycho killer. The main character of this story. Psycho eyed the woman passing by. "Hmm... Wonder what she would taste like?" The pale white man child whispered to himself. He pulls out his best friend out of his pocket and "silently" jumped out of the tree. He pulled up his hood over his face so that he would look badass and followed the other rip off with a plan. 'I could stab her through the chest then bite her face off like a monkey' the man thought. While Psycho was thinking of ways to kill the woman in front of him, she noticed him. "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like your liver, with some fava beans and a nice Chianti!" After he said that he jumped on too the defenseless rip off and raised is knife for an attack.

Before this incident, there was a strange little thing ever put on this planet. He was a black blob with a white face sitting in a sack of potatoes. This freak of nature is known as UBOA Majin. The second main character of the story. He was moping in a street ally inside the said potato sack. "STUPID GIRLS! THEIR BACKSTABBIN' DEMONS OF FUCKIN' EVIL!" UBOA has a mental disorder that makes it so he can only talk in caps lock. I can already sense your headaches. "BUT THATS WHY I GOTS MA POTAOES! YOU GUYS WOULD NEVER EVA LEAVE ME RIGHT?" Just in that moment a raccoon bit a hole causing the bag to leak and all the potatoes spilled out. "WELL FUCK YOU GUYS TOO!" UBOA moped more thinking of that porno he saw with lesbian unicorns. This caused him to pull out a banana. "DID SHE EVEN GET MA TEXT?" he stared at his banana phone and threw it at a sleeping hobo next to him. UBOA sighed and vanished out of the bag... Somehow.

Back to the rip offs. Psycho on top of the clock bitch, raised his knife over his head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" exclaimed the now surprised rip off. She reached for her own weapon (Being another knife, geez whats with pasta monsters and knives? Guns are waaaaaaaaaaaaay more effective) but Psycho grabbed her wrist before she could get it out of her pocket (This pocket being on a hoodie. Geez whats with pasta monsters and hoodies? Why not wear some overalls? Don't they know? Its in this year!) "You my darling, are going to taste wonderful!" Psycho licked his pale lips and opened his mouth as wide as he could. Revealing five different rows of teeth. Why he has five rows of teeth? I don't know. He lunged at the fellow rip off's face. A bit down

**:::DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! END OF PART ONE OF CHAPTER ONE! YEAH THATS RIGHT! I'M TO LAZY TO JUST FINISH THIS CHAPTER HERE! PROBLEM? GOOD. THANK YOU FOR READING AND SEND REVIEWS PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M USING CAPS LOCK RIGHT NOW EITHER. BYE BITCHES:::**


End file.
